Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to banquet chairs.
Related Art
Banquet chairs typically have fabric covered cushions, and are capable of stacking. Repeated or incorrect stacking of the chairs can damage the fabric cover. The development and improvement of chairs is an ongoing endeavor.